


Touching

by 4getfulimaginator



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Breast Play, F/M, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Mild Smut, Princess Emma, Virginity, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4getfulimaginator/pseuds/4getfulimaginator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Originally posted as a chapter in my fic, A Cobbler's Life for Me.</b>
</p><p>Though still best friends, Killian Jones and Princess Emma are enjoying the new emotional intimacy of their courtship. Neither is prepared for the passion ignited within when things get physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cobbler's Life for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196184) by [4getfulimaginator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4getfulimaginator/pseuds/4getfulimaginator). 



> A/N: After much inner debate, I decided that this episode from "A Cobbler's Life for Me" was inappropriate for a T-rated story and could make some of my readers feel uncomfortable. To clarify, this isn't Emma and Killian's first time - just some sexy petting and implied mutual masturbation. Both are virgins at the start and end of the chapter.

"You're out of your bloody mind."

"I'm sixteen years old, Killian ― I'm not a child anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, the typical excuse all ladies use to evade reprimand. I know you're no child, lass ― but Emma, your father would  _kill_  me if he found out. He'd hack my head off with his sword, then throw it to your mother's crows."

Huffing, she threw her hands up in the air and began to pace the length of her room. "I've asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the day ― I  _ordered_  it."

"And you deem that a strong safety net, do you?" Killian ran a hand through his hair, tugging at his queue. "This isn't like you, wanting to defy your parents. They...they expect me to be a gentleman, lass. The last thing I want is to disappoint them."

Her smile became sultry. She didn't even think she meant it to be. "And who said you wouldn't be a gentleman?" she whispered demurely, sliding her hand down his arm. "We can behave and still... _enjoy_  ourselves."

All these months, their stolen kisses were Emma's little secret. She tucked all memories away in her mind, where only she could find them.

Before, meetings with Killian were enjoyable and liberating. They were just two friends who wanted to spend time with each other. Now she's  _aching_  to be with him, seeking out every spare moment to visit the shop or sneak him into her room at the castle. These escapades always involved tender embraces by way of hello and good-bye. They also found time to practice their kissing skills ― they never forgot to include that. These lessons were very pleasurable and God, Killian was getting quite good at teaching her.

She knew she could trust him with her honor, because he was a  _gentleman_  and he  _never_  let her forget that. But ever since they had admitted to their feelings for each other, her daydreams had changed. Instead of imagining the next time Killian could sneak her onto a boat and they could spend the day sailing the lake or racing each other through the royal orchard, she was dying to be held in his arms again, to feel how he trembled when he pressed his lips against hers.

If this was attraction, then they were nearly masters at expressing it.  _Nearly_.

She wondered about the line between innocent gestures and not-so-innocent ones, the breaking point that would make their romance into something heavier and harder to control. Then there were those annoying servant girls, constantly gossiping about how men need women to  _let_  them show their feelings, because bodily desire is so important to them. How one or another girl's beau ended the dalliance altogether when he discovered his sweetheart had principles.

It was disgusting, that a man would force his woman ― the woman he claimed to  _care_  for ― into such a choice.  _Be mine or I'm not thine._  Utter twaddle. Her father wouldn't hesitate to break the man's nose and exile him into the next kingdom for good measure.

But Killian wasn't like that, surely? He respected her boundaries, wanted to keep her happy and comfortable. He had his moral of  _good form_  and Liam's careful gaze to watch over him.

Emma trusted him. She  _did_.

That was only part of the reason for her wish to go a little further than the steps they'd been taking recently.

The other half was...well...Killian himself.

It was easier when they were young and they never noticed appearances. But if he could only see how he looked at her...  _How he looked._ He was breathtaking. She had never seen a more handsome man in her life. After so many balls and galas and diplomatic dinners, it was easy to judge men in that respect. For her, discovering what attraction felt like had tipped the scales and reset their friendship completely.

If asked, she would simply say she wanted to touch Killian. And for the first time in her life, she wanted someone to touch her ―  _him_. Only him.

She couldn't explain this need for him to put his hands on her body, but it was there and growing by the day. The deeper she fell for him, the harder it was to ignore how the trace of his fingertips on her face, her neck, her back...his touch left too much heat in her skin that she couldn't shake off.

Emma wanted more. She wanted for them to get...closer.

But how to go about it, exactly?

Right now, the man in front of her could barely glance at her, dressed in the flimsiest nightgown in her wardrobe. Thin and light, it was made for hot summer nights when even open windows and fans couldn't help with the wave of heat ―  _not that she was going to tell him that_ ― and she had changed into it before he arrived.

He, on the other hand, was buttoned up to his neck, fostering a good impression for all inhabitants of the castle. His cravat was tied and knotted expertly ― because of course, he had dexterous hands.

Pouting, Emma crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look demanding. "Are you saying you don't want me, Killian Jones?"

Startled out of his musings, he looked disconcerted and nervous. "Emma...now see here, love..."

"Don't ' _love'_  me ― you either want to do this or not."

"You're making it sound like a duty rather than a pleasure," he scoffed. "What a way to win a man over,  _ordering_  him about."

Her eyes started to sting. Biting down hard on her lip, Emma made her way to her bed and sat down, turning her back on him and willing herself not to cry. "I didn't mean it that way  _at all_." She sniffled. "I don't think of being with you like that because...we  _have_  to, or I just  _want_  to. I thought...I thought you wanted to as well."

"Wanted what, exactly?" His voice was gentle and soft as he sat beside her on the bed. When he tipped her chin up so he could peer into her eyes, Emma lost restraint.

Grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt, she crushed her lips onto his ― and he eagerly reciprocated.

Maybe she was being overemotional. Maybe she wasn't thinking this through.

He was absolutely right. Her parents would have a fit if they knew their daughter wanted to seduce the dashing cobbler in town ― which was why she had arranged everything so they would not get caught.

"Touch me," she replied hoarsely, admiring his flushed cheeks and bright gaze afterwards. They were both breathing hard.

He didn't act on her words, however. Instead, he clasped her hands in his and said, "Tell me, Emma. Tell me why this matters so much to you."

She didn't answer. What could she say?

"You don't honestly think I'd ever...pressure you into anything, do you?" He stared at her, his jaw clenching. "Because that's not me. I'm not a bloody git who'd do something like that to you. I'm not one of those men."

"I know you're not." She squeezed his hands. His concern for her was adorable. "I know you wouldn't."

"Then..."

"Is it so wrong...that I feel..." She toyed with the uppermost button of his shirt. "That I would like more than what we've done so far."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and his flirtatious smile was back. "You're already tired of kissing?"

"No." She undid the first button, then the next... "But we could do more."

"I'm listening," he purred, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, aye?"

"Mmhm." Her eyes flickered from his lips to his chest, which was partially exposed. Small, dark curls taunted her, daring her to uncover more. Leaning forward, she kissed him slowly on the mouth, keeping her lips parted and welcoming.

Killian returned the kiss with more than enough passion ― passion that made her melt in his arms and almost forget about undressing him. His tongue darted between her teeth. The sensation of him stroking her from the inside out made her moan.

Her fingers came back to life and continued their journey down his upper clothes. The way she fumbled with untying his cravat made him laugh. Soon, both his vest and his shirt were gaping open, and she was greeted by the sight of his bare upper torso.

"Beautiful," she breathed out, feeling a hunger she didn't quite understand.

"I prefer 'dashing,'" he countered, smirking. But his lower lip trembled, and his hands shook.

Emma buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing down the knotted muscles of his shoulders that tensed and then relaxed under her lips. Her hands were wandering across his chest, snaking across sinews and curves, when she realized that she was fully attired and he was half-naked.

He was about to kiss her again when she held out her hand. "There's a reason why I chose this particular gown." He blushed as she reached around to undo the only ribbon that held the nightdress together.

"Darling, you don't have to―"

With a quiet whoosh, the gown fell off her shoulders and down to her waist.

Killian was gaping at her, swallowing hard. His face was pale, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"So..." She was unsure what to do now. Should she touch him first? Encourage him to touch her where she wanted? "Are they nice?"

"What?" he rasped out.

"My breasts."

When his pupils dilated, she knew he remembered that time she had asked him the same question.

Her nipples weren't fully developed yet. Mother had said they wouldn't be until she was a bit older, and she was knowledgeable about such matters.

Emma thrust her chest forward a little to show it was alright for him to play with her breasts. Killian didn't move a muscle. He still seemed to be having trouble exhaling.

"What are you... _bloody hell_ , Emma," he growled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She was surprised to find her heart pounding. He appeared to be as hungry as she felt.

"Do you know what your father...your mother...what they would bloody do to me if they saw us like this?"

Despite his fine words of caution, one of his hands reached forward to run down her side. His forefinger swept across the curve of one swell, then the other. She shivered, stifling another moan.

"God help me," he groaned before leaning forward to cup her breasts in his hands.

They were more sensitive than usual, and the colored area around her nipples ― areolae ― were tightening.

Emma admired the way her breasts fit perfectly in his palms, how  _right_  it felt for him to touch her this way. "Don't stop, Killian. Please don't stop," she whimpered.

He obliged her request by tentatively rolling them, then gently squeezing them. Fire struck through her spine and down, until it reached between her legs and scalded her.

"You like it?" He captured her lips with his, letting go of her breasts so he could cradle her head. When his chest brushed over the mounds, more tender than ever before, she gasped into his mouth.

She was practically sitting on his lap, and they were literally heart to heart, with not an inch of clothing between them.

His lips were greedy as he trailed down her neck, teasing her skin until he was eye to eye with her breasts.

"What are you going to do?" she murmured, running her fingers through his queue.

Grinning, he peered up at her, and her hands enveloped his cheeks. They were rough from stubble ― stubble he hadn't shaved off because he knew she liked it.

"Try something new, sweetheart, and just trust me. I won't hurt you."

A few minutes later, Emma decided that she liked to have her breasts kissed. Killian was so careful not to hurt her, never biting and only licking from time to time. She especially was fond of his open-mouthed kisses, when the scruff of his would-be beard scratched over her too.

"You taste delightful." His voice vibrated against her skin. "Like peaches and cream."

She giggled at how happy he sounded.

Those giggles became a near shriek when he covered her entire areolae with his lips.

"Hold on, love. I think you'll enjoy this."

Making a show of elongating her pleasure, he deliberately sucked, at an unhurried pace, on the entire tip of each breast, taking it into his mouth and not letting his teeth catch on either of her small, forming nipples.

It was heavenly, just heavenly. Emma didn't even realize when she was goading him on, tugging his head to her chest herself.

"Oh ― oh,  _Killian_  ― that feels  _wonderful_ ," she moaned, curling her fingers into his hair.

"Keep telling me if it feels good, lass," he grunted, squirming under her.

She gasped out, "So good...so very,  _very_  good. You're a natural at this."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Be quiet and keep going."

He chuckled, continuing to suckle. Gone was the bashful shoemaker she had grown up with. This was the young man she loved and who wanted to please her.

It was a damn good thing her door was locked tight. If her parents entered now, they would see her, hair thrown back and body heaving, as Killian's lips latched onto her breasts and his hands massaged her bottom at the same time. She could feel all of him, as he could feel all of her. Her cries of his name were unheard because she muffled them by biting down on her tongue. He was muttering something under his breath as well, but she couldn't make out what it was.

_This was, without a doubt, the most wicked thing she had ever done._

_And she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon._

* * *

"Bloody,  _bloody_  hell, Princess."

Still panting hard, with his hair mussed and his queue undone, Killian was lying flat on his back, spread out on Emma's bed. Her face was snuggled into his bare chest, as they were still topless.

"Wasn't that exciting?" she finally squeaked out. Her breasts, pleasantly sore, were now melded to his ribs in place of his face.

"Exciting?" He sighed deeply. "Sweetheart, that was  _momentous_. When I came to the castle this morning, I had no idea that I'd see and do all that."

She raised her head to look up at him. "Did you...was it worth the time?"

"Worth the time?" He tapped the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "It most certainly was. You are always,  _always_  worth my time, Emma. Whether we're romping around half-naked or not. I love seeing you, being with you. You make my day ― all of you."

Grinning, Emma planted a kiss right above his heart. Then she stretched upward to reach his lips. "That's good to hear ― because I feel exactly the same way. And this ― this was definitely  _not_  a one-time thing."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! For news about my original fiction and other updates, please visit [my writing blog](https://nataliathewriter.blogspot.com).


End file.
